A Few Months Late
by Erica Dawn
Summary: A little amateurish, but written to wrap up loose ends from Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed.
1. The Date

Have fun with it. It was just something I felt a need to write.

Velma Dinkley nervously sat on the couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Daphne Blake looked up from her wedding magazine to notice this. She gave her fiancé, Fred Jones, who stood in the kitchen cooking, a knowing smile.

"Scooby, you can't come with me tonight. You have to stay here," said the voice of Norville Rogers, better known as Shaggy.

"Rrrine," said Scooby, dejectedly and ran into the main room. The other three members of Mystery, Inc. watched with surprise as he jumped onto the couch between the girls and laid down. The two girls looked at each other. It wasn't like Shaggy to use that voice and definitely not towards his best friend.

"Something's wrong," said Velma and Daphne concurred.

"I haven't seen him like this since he and Mary Jane split," said Daphne. They were quiet a moment after that. All of them remembered what Shaggy had been like after the amicable split between him and Mary Jane. It hadn't been helped by Jacobo's actions as the news reporter, but he had seemed better afterward. Now his voice again had an angry edge. Daphne put the magazine on the couch and started to rise, but Velma stopped her.

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay" said Daphne, but she was surprised as Velma exited. Velma had become a close confidant of Shaggy's ever since that night in the mines. Velma knocked lightly on the door, but waited for an invitation before entering. Shaggy was still in his boxers with half his wardrobe on the floor.

"Shaggy?"

"I'm meeting someone for dinner tonight," he explained. He pulled at his hair.

"Calm down, you'll be fine. Just be yourself," said Velma, picking out a clean green shirt and brown pants.

"No, that like won't work cuz it's a fancy place," said Shaggy. Velma changed it to a green suit and Shaggy began putting it on.

"Who's the girl?"

Shaggy hesitated in the middle of pulling his pants up.

"I...I don't wanna say."

Velma raised her eyebrows, but Shaggy could not be moved and she dropped it. She heard the doorbell and left him by saying, "Good luck."

Patrick stood in the common room with Daphne close by, but he still looked at Velma, jaw dropped, as though it were the first time. Velma smiled, embarrassed at the attention. He took her arm and led her to his car outside.

Their stop was the ritziest restaurant in town.

"Here?" Velma asked, not used to this.

"You're worth it," said Patrick, but there was something in his face that Velma couldn't read. A waitress seated them near the band and they gave their drink orders.

Shortly after that, Patrick was looking at a table in the corner. Velma followed his gaze to a very familiar couple.

"That's Shaggy and Mary Jane," said Velma and then realized, "Mary Jane!"

"Who's Mary Jane?" asked Patrick.

"The love of Shaggy's life, they got really serious and then they just broke up."

"What happened?"

"He's never talked about it. Daphne thought they had reached what she called 'a relationship plateau,'" said Velma, who looked only slightly less confused than Patrick.

"'A relationship plateau?'"

"Yeah, we figured that they would get married, but instead they split. He took it really hard. I wonder if they're back together."


	2. The Aftermath

Then the waitress arrived with their food and it was an hour after that that Velma figured out Patrick's problem. He was nervous.

"What is it?" asked Velma, before finishing off her chocolate cake.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

Patrick inhaled deeply.

"Wisely is my stepfather's name. My real father is..." started Patrick and they said the last two words at the same time, "Jonathan Jacobi."

"You knew?" asked Patrick.

"I tried to tell you," said Velma, "after I found you at his lair. He had several pictures of you, but you didn't let me."

"So, you don't care?"

"You're not your father. You're a good guy, that's what's important to me," said Velma.

Patrick smiled and they kissed.

Things weren't going so well for Shaggy and Mary Jane. He had been surprised to see her match him for appetite this evening. She wiped her mouth one last time and looked at Shaggy, who was deep into a chocolate sundae.

"You're probably wondering why I asked us to meet."

"I thought maybe we were getting back together."

"We could, but it's up to you."

"Then..." started Shaggy, but she stopped him, "there's something you should know first."

"What?"

"I'm a few months late."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"No, my period's late."

"I don't understand."

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

"Zoinks...wow," said Shaggy, shocked to say the least. She looked at him and wrote out her contact information.

"You know what, I'll give you space and call me when you've decided."

"Decided what?"

"Whether you want to be a part of our lives because I'm keeping it," said Mary Jane and she walked out.

Velma and Patrick were witness to Mary Jane leaving and Shaggy, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, no," said Velma and Patrick nodded, "that didn't look good."

Shaggy left barely ten minutes later. She was even more endeared to Patrick when he suggested that they cut their date short.

"Thanks, Patrick," said Velma and kissed him.

"No problem," he replied.

Shaggy had skulked home and slammed the bedroom door before Scooby had a chance to get in. Scooby howled at the door.

"Raggy! Raggy!"

Another door opened to reveal Daphne and Fred in pajamas. Shaggy made no move to open the door until Velma came home and joined them.

"He won't open up," said Daphne.

"Jenkes," said Velma, "Shaggy, I know who you ate dinner with. I saw her leave."

"You did?"

"Yes."

The door opened a little and he pulled Velma in, but Scooby wiggled his way in as well.

"What is it, Shaggy?" asked Velma.

"She's having a baby," said Shaggy, sitting on his bed.

"Ra raby?" asked Scooby.

"That's right, Scoob."

"Is it yours?" asked Velma.

He nodded.

"Oh, Shaggy, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever you choose, I'll be here."

"Re, roo."

"Thanks Velma, Scoob."

Velma noticed Scooby with his head against Shaggy's knee.

"We need to get Scooby a girl," said Velma. Shaggy agreed and they both laughed, but Scooby looked at them with interest.

Well, there it is, if you're interested in an epilogue, express that interest in a review. Thanks.


End file.
